Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) utilize a combination of an internal combustion engine with an electric motor to provide the power or the torque needed to propel a vehicle. This arrangement provides improved fuel economy over a vehicle that has only an internal combustion engine. Electrical energy is stored in batteries in direct current (DC). However, the electrical motor uses alternating current (AC) to provide torque to propel the vehicle. The DC current must be converted to AC current to power the electric motor by the battery, such a conversion uses switches to convert to AC current and this results in switching losses.